


去污剂合集

by subby0219



Category: Do not want to add
Genre: Bottom!Chris, M/M, bottom!Kirk
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subby0219/pseuds/subby0219
Summary: Bottom！Kirk&Bottom！Chris的小合集，写哪是哪。





	1. Spock/O！Kirk

预设：酒吧约、Spock/O！Kirk

Jim没料到能在酒吧里能看到瓦肯人，一个年轻英俊高大的瓦肯男性。虽然这个高级会所以确保客户隐私著称，但对于在外星教科书里一向过度注重隐私的瓦肯人来说，这里也并不是一个好去处。  
但是既然他就在那儿，更何况他的长相是他喜欢的款，Jim没有不去调情的道理。

当Jim被那个瓦肯人Spock扒光了扔在床上的时候，他再一次对自己的荷尔蒙感到自豪。  
这将是场完美的性爱，当Jim看到Spock褪下裤子露出他勃起的阴茎时，脑海里对即将发生的预感，可惜瓦肯人和地球人不同，他不可能是个Alpha，不然他的信息素会使他更兴奋。

“你很神奇，”Spock架起Jim的双腿，发现他下身已经湿了，这并不在他对人类男性的认知里。  
“这并不怪你，因为我是人类里也很少见的男性Omega，人类构造那类的书为了普遍性，通常按照Beta属性介绍我们，”Jim说着伸手撑开自己的后穴，里面又流出一些体液，他的身体已经为Spock那根阴茎做好了准备，“所以，你可以省略润滑剂和扩张那些繁缛的前戏，直接进来。”

但Spock没有那么做，他托着Jim的屁股，俯下身开始开始用手指给他扩张，这对Jim来说简直是酷刑，他已经够敏感了，体液淌得不能自抑，当Spock碰触到那一点时，Jim差点尖叫出来，小穴激烈的收缩，他紧抿着嘴唇深吸了口气才避免了立马就射出来的尴尬。  
Spock显然很惊讶于Jim浑身上下的反应，泪水、汗水、体液浸满了全身，凌乱里带着奇异的美感，他在Jim的身体里继续按压着敏感点，然后开始不合逻辑的舔Jim的眼角，脸颊、胸前、肚脐，最后收回手指放在自己嘴里，他的样子好像是手指沾了什么甜品试吃，Jim有些受不了的抱怨了一声。

当Spcok终于仁慈的（Jim是真的这么认为） 把他的性器挤进Jim，被填满的满足感席卷Jim全身，他呻吟着配合Spock。  
全程Spock都没有再说一个词，他安静的有点诡异，Jim从没遇见过在床上这么安静的对象，这让他也觉得叫太大声有点突兀，所以咬着嘴唇尽量让自己也少出点声。但Spock好像察觉到他的变化，用舌头把Jim的咬着的嘴唇推开。按着下身推进去时就放开Jim的嘴，让他叫出声，退出来的时候再去吻他的节奏继续操着Jim，每一下撞击还精准的好像电脑计算结果一样。Jim迅速沉浸在剧烈的快感中，连之前还剩下的一些思考都消失殆尽了，紧接着又经历了他有床史以来最早的射精。

Jim从没试过在被人操着就射出来的经历，而且还比操他的人更早射出来。“天哪”，Jim用已经叫哑了的嗓音感叹道，”听说...瓦肯人有神秘的巫术，你不会...刚才用在我身上了吧...天知道我从没有...唔！“Spock在Jim说话间更用力的顶到深处，三根细长的手指在Jim的脸上摆出奇怪的姿势，他们的鼻尖相抵，Spock什么都没有说，但是Jim突然脑海中一片空荡，紧接着异常炫目的白光一闪而过，像是有微弱的暖流流过全身，他睁大双眼看向Spock，想要寻求这种奇异的感觉答案，这时Spock的手离开了，他有些气喘着说道，“这才是你说的神秘巫术，实际上是瓦肯人特有的心灵感应能力。如果让你感受到不适，我向你道歉，Jim。”

Jim还完全从刚才的感受中缓和过来，但他能感觉的到自己的阴茎又兴奋起来了。  
神奇的心灵感应，神奇的瓦肯人，他心想道。

“接受道歉，Spock。可我觉得你刚才是在向我炫耀你的能力。”Jim仰着脖子噘嘴道。  
“炫耀这种情绪是不符合逻辑的，Jim。”


	2. Zach/Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预设：Zach和Chris处理他们关系的时候有些分歧，依然分居两地

“你为什么非得在我家开直播？我记得我说过很多次，Chris Pine家的生存禁忌。”Chris递给Zach一个杯子蛋糕，他知道Zach爱死它们了，他就是想让Zach开始吃了，就别在打他家院子的主意。  
“我保证，画面里一定不会出现能暴露这是你家的东西，例如五彩的墙还有那些古董毯子。我只是在草坪上说两句，你得学会照顾你的粉丝。”Zach满脸欣喜的接过巧克力味的蛋糕，只有这个时候他才会露出和Chris看任何食物都有的表情，”我想死我们过去常去的那家店了，纽约根本找不到一样的味道。”  
Chris看着Zach慢条斯理的剥开那层纸，翻了个白眼，“我的粉丝都会明白对一个没有社交账号的人来说，直播是更不可能的事。还有，纽约当然找不到一样的蛋糕，因为这是属于洛杉矶的手工蛋糕。”  
“你在说服我回洛杉矶的打分上又加了一分，感谢你，Chris。”

“你真的不考虑一起入镜吗，这很有趣，粉丝可以和你实时互动。”Zach坐在Chris家的草坪上，点开首页里当前正热的直播，把手机拿给Chris，自己在一边解释道，“看到左下角滚动的留言了吗，你可以得到实时反馈，像是他们喜欢你这么做，讨厌你那么做。甚至还能收到虚拟礼物和分数，最普通的是爱心，接着是玫瑰，甚至钻石，跑车，得分越高，就越会被首页推荐，看到的人会越多。你可以试试给这个播主送朵玫瑰。”说着，Zach向Chris示范如何即时送礼物的功能，画面里随即出现了一朵虚拟的玫瑰，接着屏幕开始下起了玫瑰花瓣。  
“哇哦。”Chris感叹着玩了起来，就在他点屏幕上赠送钻石的时候，Zach阻止了他，“嘿，宝贝，那玩意值不少积分，我的账户里可能没那么多。”  
Chris给了Zach一个怀疑的眼神，“你的粉丝都没有给你赚足够的积分吗？别胡说。”  
“我说真的。”Zach说着又腹诽道，当然是骗你的。但他还是做足了一副可怜相，“我没用这个软件多久，可能也就几个星期，积分没有你想象的那么好赚，因为APP公司还得用这个赚钱。”  
Chris不满的嘟着嘴，“所以你也没见过送跑车或者钻石是什么样子？”  
“是的，我甚至没有上过首页。”Zach装作欲哭无泪的样子道，当然这还是骗人的，“或许你可以考虑和我一起？我觉得网友会感兴趣的，尤其是你。”  
“...你说真的？”Chris有些犹豫的问道。

最后，他还是答应了。

Zach特意改了直播的名字，随着他和Chris两人开始直播，直播间的在线人数上升的很快，互动内容也开始充斥着对直播的各种猜测和稀奇古怪的要求。

【wow，我们的热辣情侣组是在哪里开的直播？】  
【不会是ST的新电影已经在拍了吧】  
【爱死你们了❤Zach请多拉Chris直播，告诉他他漂亮极了】  
【天哪，有生之年我竟然能在直播间看到Chris Pine如果这是梦，请迟一点再让我醒来，谢谢】  
【你们俩太配了，告诉我这是不是在约会】  
【作为LA群众，我觉得背景像极了LA】  
【回复上面的LA群众，作为NY群众，我保证这绝对不在NY，因为NY现在操蛋的正在下雨，下大雨】  
【求结婚】  
【求结婚+1】  
【上面的提点实质性的要求好吗，求接吻，接吻接吻接吻接吻】  
............

Zach瞥到互动内容开始排队要求直播他和Chris的亲热的时候，决定还是按了直播暂停键，虽然离他们开始直播才只有5分钟。  
Chris不解的问道，“你每次直播都这么短吗？”  
“一般会是30分钟左右。但你没发现刚才互动区的评论已经有点失控了吗？”  
Chris摇摇头说道，“我只是在看别人送的礼物出现的特效，我没想到还可以在屏幕外做特定的动作，刚才抓玫瑰的动作我感觉我还没有抓到要领。”  
“我觉得你现在变得比我更喜欢直播了？”Zach无奈的撸了撸刘海道。  
“我不知道，可能只是觉得很有趣。等等，你刚才说评论已经失控了是什么意思？”  
“有很多人说，只要我们直播亲热，他们会考虑翻倍赠送礼物。”Zach解释道。  
“...亲热？营运公司会因此把你的账号封了吗？”Chris一副被逗乐的样子，咯咯笑得上气不接下气。  
“别想太多，Chris。”看着鼓着腮帮子努力不再继续笑下去的样子，Zach白了眼Chris，“我可不是什么私生活暴露狂，只是个吻。”  
“我OK啊。”Chris终于缓过气，然后很爽快的答应了。  
“我以为你很注重这个，我是说隐私。”Zach对他的反应有点摸不着头脑，“平时在街上你都不允许我亲你的脸颊。”  
“我讨厌被狗仔拍到，如果角度很差，看起来会很丑。”  
“你的重点还真是一如既往。”

出自STB宣传期

Beyonce出全新专辑MV的时候，Zach正好躺在Chris家的老古董地毯上。他们刚喝完一轮啤酒，空瓶子随意的堆在地上，Chris前几分钟摇摇晃晃的从地毯上爬起来，他看起来连站稳都很困难。  
“我去下厕所...”Chris含糊的说道。  
Zach点点头，“有什么事，随时接受你的呼叫，Captain。”  
Chris摇摇头，跌跌撞撞扶着墙走进厕所，紧接着一声关门声。

Zach伸手抓过扔在沙发上的手机，他就是停不下来去看社交网络，这不是个怎么好的习惯，但每次刷新都有那么多新玩意儿让他忍不住刷屏。  
尤其是偶像发新歌这种事，Zach不会错过。

Chris重新坐到Zach身边的时候，他看起来比刚才好多了，但整个人还是红的像只虾子一样。  
他整个人靠在Zach身上，眯缝着眼睛盯着Zach的手机屏幕，“这是什么？”他问道。  
Zach知道他可能看的不真切，因为在家里Chris从来不带操蛋的隐形眼镜，他一直抱怨那东西让他不舒服极了。  
“Beyonce的新歌，你一定得看看，棒极了。”Zach搂过Chris，把手机放在Chris眼前建议道。  
“你是不是喝多了，Zachary，你用动词是看，新歌？”  
“喝多的永远只有你，Chris。新歌MV，这次Beyonce用新歌拍了个四十多分钟的微电影。”Zach说着凑过去亲吻Chris的嘴角。  
“你一定在和我开玩笑，真的要看四十分钟？我现在想干别的...”Chris不耐烦的皱着眉头，转身跨坐在Zach腿上，把手机重新放到沙发上，“现在，我不想等四十分钟。”  
Zach知道Chris就是在喝醉了，他甚至可能不知道自己说过些什么，干过些什么。但Zach也从不会拒绝喝醉酒的Chris，他看起来棒极了。

新歌什么的，让它再等会儿吧。

Chris可没精力像Zach一样脑子里转那么多弯，他开始在Zach腿上脱自己的上衣和裤子，把自己扒了个精光，然后双手摸到Zach的裆部坏笑起来，“不会是听歌听硬的吧，Zachary，平时你有这么快硬起来吗？”  
Zach懒得和Chris啰嗦，用力把他推倒在毛毯上，迅速脱光了衣服，倾身和他接吻。  
Chris两腿的被摆出大开的M字型，Zach耐着性子帮他扩张，还得忍受Chris不耐烦的哼哼声和胡乱扭动的身体，“谁让你到处发情还不知道随地放润滑剂。”Zach说着掴了两下Chris的屁股，Chris随即露出一脸爽到并且祈求更多的表情，“你可以现在就进来，我绝对不会叫疼。”

“别逞强了，Christoper，明天还有一天的采访，我可不想全程都替你回答问题。”  
“你每次都那么说...唔啊！”当Zach进去的时候，Chris还是没忍住叫了一声，接着他没用多久就适应了起初的异样感，身体按着Zach的节奏配合着，仰着头大声呻吟起来。  
“控制音量，Christoper，虽然我恨死自己每次都得提醒你这个。”Zach伏在Chris身上卖力挺动下身，时不时碾过他的敏感点，Chris紧致热辣的甬道简直是极致享受。  
“嗯....嗯唔，操，这是宣传期里我最讨厌的部分...”Chris努力闭上嘴，咬着自己的下嘴唇，一脸委屈又被操爽了的表情。  
“我同意极了，宝贝。”Zach放开Chris的屁股转而去撩开他垂下来的暗金色刘海，舌头顶开Chris的嘴唇，给了他一个近乎窒息的吻。

“别让你的化妆师明天的看到嘴唇上的伤口然后来追杀我？”Chris仔细端详着镜子里自己红肿的嘴唇抱怨道，“我记得你有说过这句，Zach？”  
“嗯哼，我以为你昨天几乎喝断片了。”Zach站在一旁细致的刮胡子着说道。  
“应该是你把我操清醒了，哈——哈——”Chris假笑道，“但你觉得我现在有比嘴唇上有伤口好很多吗？它们看起来肿的像是小香肠。”  
“至少可口极了。”Zach说道，“放心吧，等会儿用冰袋敷一会，它们就会完美如初的。你得承认这比用遮瑕霜方便多了。”  
“谢谢，这真的很管用。”Chris朝Zach翻了个白眼说道。


	3. Boss！Pike/Model！Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看了官小，只是想写sugar daddy设定，Jim20岁开始被Pike包养，艹出真爱。  
> 随意设定Pike大Jim23岁，舔Kirk苏Pike。  
> 设定在他们原来在的那个未来时空。
> 
> 这只是开始，天雷后续会有

从Jim T Kirk作为Popcorn集团服装品牌的专属模特成名后，不知道有多少人把他作为性幻想对象，不仅是因为他那双迷人的蓝眼睛，匀称修长的身材，他硬照里散发出的耀眼自信和荷尔蒙更是让人心驰神往。

但是Popcorn的总裁Pike遇见他的时候他只是个满脸胡渣，在酒吧被揍的鼻青脸肿的穷困大学生。  
Pike对这家酒吧有投资，那天正巧去放松一下，就看见被五个壮汉群揍的Jim，他一头金色的短发，穿着合身的咖啡色夹克，深蓝色紧身牛仔裤凸显了他的臀部和腿部线条。他被其中一个人揍趴在地上，脸上已经被揍肿了，被重新拎着领口起来的时候，嘴角的口水控制不住的流了下来。

见这几个人没有收手的意思，Pike叫来酒吧经理阻止了他们，他授意带已经满脸血痕的Jim带去包厢，嘱咐经理打理好其他人，自己则跟去了包厢。

幸好小家伙漂亮的鼻子没被打歪。Pike自上到下端详了Jim两秒，开口让人替他做伤口处理和表皮修复。  
”感觉怎么样？“Pike问道。  
”疼极了，但应该没骨折。“Jim活动了一下手臂，轻描淡写的回答了一句。  
”等一会儿会有人送你去医院做个全身检查，下次别这么干了。“  
Jim抬头看着Pike，表情有些复杂，更多的是自嘲道，”也就是说今晚我有地方睡了。“  
”...我不太明白你的意思，照你的年龄应该还和父母住在一起，别告诉现在高中生还在玩离家出走那一套。“  
”更正，大学生。另外，我的确没有家可去。所以感谢你，先生。“  
”你叫什么？“Jim蔚蓝色的双眼让Pike想起过去认识的一个人，最后一次见面应该是在二十多年前，之后就是参加了他的葬礼。

George Kirk，他的确是离开的太早了。

”James，James T Kirk，朋友都叫我Jim。“

Pike揪心的看着Jim，如果这个孩子就是George第二个儿子...不，这太凑巧了。Pike决定让秘书Ying去调查一下这个Jimbo的过去。

”你需要住宿的话，我可以提供你地方。“  
”...“Jim抬起眼看向Pike，眼神像是乞求骨头的小狗一样，但立马嘴角又带了一丝狡邪，“我可没有钱。”

Pike觉得自己开始有点喜欢Jim了。

***  
Jim跨进Pike公寓后，就开始卖力的脱衣服。Pike回过头再去看他的时候，他已经脱的只剩下内裤了。  
”你误解了什么？“Pike挑起单边眉毛，不解的问道。  
”这不是书里常见的走向吗？你和我素不相识，我接受你的好意，相对的我也该付出我那部分不是吗？“Jim光着脚走近Pike，有些疑惑的看着他，”还是说你不喜欢男人？“

”你对自己很有自信？“Pike视线从他的脸开始往下移动，Jim的确很漂亮，不止他的脸袋，浑身不夸张的肌肉线条，溢出的青春气息，没有多少人都抵挡这样的诱惑。  
但Pike还是问出了刚才的问题，他想听听Jim怎么说。  
”..."Jim一脸完全没有准备的表情，眨巴着眼睛，然后他思考了一会儿，”不完全是。就像现在，我开始觉得有点尴尬了。我是不是该穿上衣服？“  
Pike伸手拉住了他，”你时常和男人发生关系？“  
Jim摇摇头，”我一般对男人没什么兴趣，虽然我的屁股时常会招来不少烦人的家伙。”  
”所以...“Pike咬住Jim一边锁骨说道，”马上发生的会是你第一次和男人发生关系？“  
Jim浑身一个激灵，接着双手勾上Pike的脖子，在他耳边吹了口气，刻意放慢音节道，

”如你所想...“

***

就昨晚上的体验来看，Jim和同性的性爱经验的确是张白纸，不提他在扩张Jim上花的时间，Jim甚至连口交都做的差强人意。  
但是没有人能不沉迷于Jim那双蓝色的眼睛，丰润的嘴唇还有饱满的屁股，他们实在太棒了。  
Pike可以保证，今天Jim的屁股上一定有数量可观的印记，包括他的双手印，昨晚他抓那两瓣屁股真的很用力。

 

Jim不是他第一个上的男人，但是可以说是爬上他床最轻易的一个。Pike只是知道他的名字，还有那个熟悉的姓，他根本连这一项信息都没验证过。

Pike对Jim一无所知。

但看来Jim对Pike也是一无所知。

Jim醒过来之后，像只大型犬一样给了Pike一个轻吻，”如果你有时间的话，得告诉我你是干什么的才能像你这样有钱。”


	4. Watched 1-2  A！Sylar/O！Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超能力者一直生活在被监控的状态，Danny不知情，但是Sylar一清二楚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一个礼拜打鸡血补采访，本来是应该出一篇pinto的blowjob小段子，但是拖着变成synny了，而且脑洞里的肉只码出来肉渣渣，给我自己跪了。  
> 新同框好吃╮(╯▽╰)╭

1  
Jade翘着腿，叼着根扭扭糖，目不转睛的盯着面前的显示器。  
连续两天盯着Sylar是个累人的活，组织要求他的一举一动，甚至表示出来的习惯喜好还有一些无意识的小动作都得记录在案。  
但Jade从没意识到这么做有什么意义，尤其是记录他怎么操他的Omega，具体的描写要求简直是在强迫他成为色情小说家。

“嘿，Jade。看你的表情，那对爱情鸟又在干了？”交接Jade的Milan把外套挂在衣架上，嘲笑Jade道。  
Jade扬了扬眉毛，“好像永远干不腻似的。”  
“别说的那么酸，他们绝对是我见过的最登对的，而且出于女性的角度，我真替Danny高兴他有自我治愈的能力，不然我真担心他哪天被干漏了。”  
Milan接过Jade的之前的报告，仔细翻阅起来，接着她发现了报告中一段时间的记录被遗漏了，上下文甚至不太连贯。她把报告那页在Jade面前摊开，示意他把监视器交给自己。  
“十分钟的空白，Jade，你得写个额外的报告说明你的行踪。”  
Jade抱怨的吼了一声，“只是干，没什么特别的。”  
“但你明白这就是我们的工作。”  
“去他妈的。”Jade往地上扔了支笔，然后又无奈的捡了起来，“我根本就是一直在做一份不知道理由的工作，连续四十多小时里一半的时间都在听他们在那儿咿咿呀呀，而我还得写这操蛋的色情小说。”  
“我们写的每一个字都有意义，它们并不是你所说的【小说】，你没法夸大或者忽略一些暂时不重要的细节。而且我觉得你还是别对撰写报告的理由太好奇，对超能力者还有组织知道的越少越好。”Milan严肃的提醒道。

两人沉默了一会儿，Milan突然兴致勃勃的说道，“对了，你说他们两个人生出来的孩子会是什么样的？我希望他们能遗传Danny的蓝色眼睛，他们太漂亮了，虽然没什么实质用途。”

2  
Danny被Sylar用超能力按在墙上，操纵着新买的按摩棒抚慰着他的小穴，站在一旁欣赏Danny的性器可怜兮兮的吐着前液，微张着嘴祈求着叫他的名字。  
Sylar脑子里充斥着想把Danny弄坏和温柔对待他的两张矛盾的想法，但他马上就笑着放弃了所有的暴戾的念头，抬手把按摩棒从Danny的身体里抽出来扔到地上，用意念把Danny的两腿折起来，让他的小穴暴露在他面前。  
入口已经被按摩棒扩张的有些松软，好像寂寞的张合着，但过后还会回复成原来的样子，因为Danny与生俱来的自愈能力。这点让Sylar又爱又恨，每次不管他多卖力在Danny的颈间、胸前还有大腿根留下痕迹，只需要一个小时就恢复如初。

Sylar就此问过Danny，你没有办法控制自己的超能力吗？  
怎么说？Danny摇摇头，他对Sylar能自如控制超能力也感到很好奇，他自己的就像是理应如此，不需要多费心。  
这就像一个开关，你可以选择是让它启动或者调解，你有尝试过吗？  
但是我并不知道该怎么做，全身用力或者按身上的某个部位？  
Sylar无奈的叹了口气，把Danny搂到怀里，亲吻他的发旋道，可以这么说，一切都只是感觉，但你也不用勉强，宝贝，你对我来说已经是个奇迹了。  
Danny爱极了这样的甜言蜜语，就像他永远看不厌卡萨布兰卡一样，他脸上露出来的甜笑足够让Sylar继续说那些蠢话。

虽然都是真话。

Sylar之后没再对Danny的自愈能力抱怨过什么，每一次Danny都紧致都让他有点喘不过气，即使已经用按摩棒扩张过。Sylar紧紧抓着Danny的屁股，解除之前在他身上施加的所有超能力，全身心投入的干他。

在布满监控的家里。


	5. college！pintoland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 铁盾隐含有

　　Zach很想对拒绝回答Chris的问题，但是Chris仍旧不依不挠的跪趴在床上，撅着他的屁股，穿着他那套该死的拉拉队队裙。  
　　  
　　“你得二选一，Zach，丁字裤或者蕾丝边？”Chris指着眼前摆着的两条内裤道，“不然按照Tony的说法，我就得真空穿着裙子跳拉拉队操。”  
　　  
　　“比起选哪条，我觉得我得先找Tony然后揍他一顿就能解决现在的问题。”Zach咬着牙恶狠狠的说道，“瞎子才看不出来他就是想让Steve穿上那玩意儿，他简直是个炫耀狂，恨不得所有人把Steve看透了，然后羡慕他有这么个男朋友。”  
　　  
　　“别说那么多有的没的，Zach，即使你现在去打他一顿，他也不会收回这个计划。”  
　　  
　　Zach叹了口气表示赞同，拿起那条黑色的丁字裤，心里不由感叹道，这玩意看起来比刚才还“简约”。  
　　  
　　Chris挑了挑眉毛，“所以你觉得丁字裤是个比较好的选择？”  
　　  
　　“我还没有决定，这简直...”  
　　  
　　“我得说我还是选你手里那条。”Chris拿过Zach手里的丁字裤，一屁股坐下，抬起腿穿了上去，接着又跪起来，撩着裙摆向他展示道，“至少前面不是透明的。”  
　　  
　　“...但我觉得后面看起来一定‘养眼极了’。”Zach双手做了个双引号嘲讽道，然后拉着Chris的手把他转过去，果不其然，事实上那就是两条线，他甚至都能隐约看到Chris的小穴。  
　　  
　　更不用说跳那个操蛋的甩大腿啦啦队操。  
　　  
　　“我觉得我还是把Tony先揍一通比较省事。我现在觉得他一定在怀恨上次学生代表拍照的时候我忘了给他事先准备垫凳怀恨在心，顺便炫耀男朋友。”  
　　  
　　嘴上那么说，但Zach还是控制不住把手搭上Chris的屁股，暗示性十足的划过他的臀隙。  
　　  
　　Chris浑身一个打了个激灵，猛地转过身，用可疑的眼神看向Zach，“别告诉我你现在起反应了，我还穿着裙子，老兄。”  
　　  
　　“所以又怎么样？”Zach掀着Chris的裙角，看到Chris丁字裤没法挡住的勃起笑着说道，“你也很有兴致啊，国旗小姐。”  
　　  
　　Chris趴在床上，Zach从他身后帮他扩张，他甚至连裤子都没帮Chris脱下来，只是帮他把性器从裤子里解放出来，黑色衬着他的屁股很色情，（应该说所有颜色在Chris的屁股上都会变的色情，他就是有这样个色情的屁股），Zach原本还想让Chris穿着裙子干他，但Chris怎么都不同意，Zach当然也不会在这件事上这么执着，即便想到干Chris的时候，他的阴茎摇晃着摩擦那条裙子的样子让他很兴奋。


	6. workout 1 Spock/Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞：jim是学院游泳社团的扛把子，在健身房他遇上了教练spock，有论坛体。

Jim在泳池边做最后的上臂拉伸时，四周看台上的人群随之好不矜持的叫嚷起来。他抬头朝任意的一个方向挥手示意，紧接着抛出一个飞吻。  
他看到有个可爱的姑娘捂着胸口晕倒了，庆幸的是立马有人接住了她。

一声哨响，Jim以完美的姿态入水，他已经比其他最远的选手快了三分之一个身位，加上他娴熟的蝶泳技术，毫无疑问的又赢下一场晋级赛。

星舰论坛

[系列帖]你永远没法比较他的眼睛和泳池的颜色哪个更蓝——系列011帖

楼主：宇宙金发小甜心花痴病号1号  
主楼  
——————————————————————————————————  
天哪，今天的比赛真是太完美了。  
吉姆小天使  
998楼

当然，无懈可击。你们有发现吗，吉姆的胸肌....  
艹艸  
999楼

咳咳，永远不会忽略吉姆的肉体，感觉比上次入围赛的时候增长了一点？？告诉我我不是一个人。  
肉体赛高  
1000楼

抢楼！！！  
小精灵  
1001楼

1000楼！  
坐标阿尔法星  
1002楼

我是1000楼吗？  
新机型上了吗  
1003楼

好像不经意抢到1000楼。  
肉体赛高  
1004楼

笑看楼上输给肉体粉。  
吉姆男朋友  
1005楼

沮丧...回归话题，我觉得你不是一个人@肉体赛高，我在看这次的录像的时候，有很仔细的在看【害羞】吉姆的胸真的有大一点。  
坐标阿尔法星  
1006楼

你们都是太射情了，只知道关注吉姆的胸，不像我，对吉姆的屁股很专一。  
吉姆男朋友  
1007楼

【摊手】难道不应该是咚嘛  
新机型上了吗  
1008楼

我是全身粉，专注吉姆的每一寸肉体。只是这次的胸真是练的很不错，短短两个礼拜，看上去线条非常漂亮。  
肉体赛高  
1009楼

【日常舔吉姆】因为健身的关系吧，前段时间不是有爆料说他去健身房很勤快啊，一去就大半天，甚至比泳池训练更勤快了。  
小精灵  
1010楼

吉姆的泳技的确不需要成天泡泳池啊。楼上提到健身房的事，害得我决定等等就去健身房办张卡，我觉得这是个有效近距离接触吉姆的好方法。  
吉姆男朋友  
1011楼

男朋友你别想了，你以为没人想过一样的方法吗，健身房早就限制了，而且据线报，吉姆事在专有游泳社团的专用健身室里，不要想在浴室偶遇捡肥皂了。  
小精灵  
1012楼

等等，小精灵你是我肚子里的蛔虫吗，怎么知道我脑子里在想什么？！！【尴尬】  
吉姆男朋友  
1013楼

因为太多人有一样想法啦。  
肉体赛高  
1014楼

现身说法，我就已经去健身房蹲过点啦，不知道是不是去的时机问题，我连吉姆的一根头发都没有看到。  
肉体赛高  
1015楼

楼上还有其他的吗？例如吉姆的教练也好啊。  
吉姆男朋友  
1016楼

我是有听到些消息啦....好像是个瓦肯人orz。  
肉体赛高  
1017楼

等等，为什么不知不觉只有我们两个在聊，其他人呢，不会这么早睡吧。  
肉体赛高  
1018楼

我还在哟，只是切小屏幕在看吉姆的比赛视频啦，继续继续，瓦肯人什么的，感觉不像是真的啊。他们不应该都在实验室呆着嘛。  
坐标阿尔法星  
1019楼

我也在+1，瓦肯人把我炸出来了，简直难以想象，吉姆和瓦肯人相处会是什么样子【惊恐】  
争取偷渡  
1020楼

瓦肯人炸出来+1，好奇他们有汗腺吗？  
啪啪啪啪啪  
1021楼

最近健身房的确有个瓦肯教练啦，但是不是吉姆的教练还有待考证。  
大屁股关爱协会  
1022楼

楼上快说瓦肯教练是什么样的，很好奇这样的组合【捂脸】  
争取偷渡  
1023楼

其实我感觉很正常啦，只是他的刘海，就是那个神奇的齐刘海，是真的不会动呃，即使在示范伏地挺身的时候，好像也是纹丝不动的。  
其他的嘛，大家都知道瓦肯人的体能，举一百来斤都不气喘，做教练可以说是天赋异禀吧，毕竟他们是数字强迫症重症。我一个礼拜瘦了快八斤了吧，现在感觉身体状态倍儿棒。  
大屁股关爱协会  
1024楼

我看出来了，大屁股是土豪。上次的，还有上上次的，上上上次的高清照片都是他／她拍的，镜头不一般啊。更不要说这次请瓦肯私教了。  
这是赤果果的炫富。  
坐标阿尔法星  
1025楼

楼上别跑题。所以的确有可能瓦肯人是吉姆的教练啊，容我意淫一下他们健身的场面...唔...不行，鼻血...止不住...  
啪啪啪啪啪  
1026楼

楼上只脑补不写文，咒你吃泡面没调料包  
肉体赛高  
1027楼

Jim第一次见到Spock的时候，他有些惊讶原来瓦肯人也会做健身教练这类避免不了和陌生人肢体接触的工作。  
近看瓦肯人的齐刘海真是蠢的离谱。

“从你的体测报告分析...”Spock拿着Jim的报告犹如机器人念白一样语调缺乏起伏的阐述他的健身方案，Jim毫不掩饰的翻了个白眼，紧接着打了个哈欠，他故意发出让人无法忽视的声响，然后孩子气的笑着观察Spock的反应。

Spock的阐述出现了极其短暂的停顿，他挑了挑左边眉毛后，仿佛什么都没发生，甚至没有多瞥向Jim一眼，直到阐述结束。  
“我推测你已经对我的训练计划有基础的了解，基于刚才你表现出来的轻松状态。”Spock示意Jim开始使用热身设备，而他本人则双手背在身后，站在一边等待Jim。  
这样的姿势让他的身材线条在紧身服的下更突显出来，他的身材的确很健美，Jim在心里默默给Spock打了个分，客观的说比Jim的自我评价分高。  
Jim没有再去做些奇怪的举动观察Spock的反应，乖乖的抬起右腿做起了拉伸，他不想这么快累积太多瓦肯人的不满。

Spock起初会在他做类似于前倾动作的时候给予一些言语上的指导，精确程度令人咋舌，Jim按照他说的方式微调自己的动作，收效良好。当然他们之间没有一点肢体接触，连一星半点的汗水接触也没有。  
Jim在做到第五十八下抬举的时候，该死的，他自己原本绝对不会去记数字，因为做到刚才那一下对他来说差不多已经是个极限了，现在他脑子里都是Spock机械化的数数声，听的多了开始觉得有些说不出的性感，一个冷冰冰的瓦肯人用他那双焦糖色的双眼注视着自己...  
呵呵，这一定是幻觉，Jim做了会儿停留，自顾自的调整了下呼吸，果然是瓦肯人，这时候安静的像是真空似的，不该说一些健身教练教科书式的鼓励吗，像是加油，调整呼吸，放松肌肉，试着再多来几下？  
Jim甩了甩前额荡下来的头发心里提示自己别再多想些有的没的，然后重新试握了两下，扭动了下屁股让它能在更舒服的位置，继续抬举。

Spock第一次见到Jim，合乎逻辑的对Jim的外貌打上了高分。无需机器得出他的体能测试结果，Spock用目测即能推测出来。虽然Jim在他的会员信息里没有提及什么特别的信息，但是从他运动裤下结实的大腿，挺翘的臀部以及训练的近乎完美的背肌和肱二头肌，他有87.92%的可能性是游泳社团的一员。  
Jim填写的参与健身的需求中，他轻描淡写道，我希望在最短的时间内练出漂亮的胸肌。  
鉴于Spock从会所经理那拿到Jim的表格时，她朝他不自然的挤眉动作分析，她把Jim安排给自己不全是因为他是全健身房里最符合也能最快满足Jim对健身需求的，因为对于Jim这样的仍在学院里求学的学生来说，Spock的课程费是他没办法轻易负担的，更多的可能性是，Jim施展了他的外貌优势。

Jim和所有外星球人一样，对瓦肯人有着奇特的好奇心，他和其他外星球人不一样，他表现的特别明显。Spock不得不承认，由于Jim的各种干扰，他的阐述效率竟然发生了10.31%的下降，这是之前都前所未有的。  
但是接着他又对Spock的安排表现的十分顺从，从他的伸展运动姿势看得出来他的身体十分习惯于这种强度的拉伸，他看起来很柔软。而且对于Spock对于姿势的修正他的接受力和表现力也十分完美。

在抬举中，Spock十分专注于Jim胸部以及上肢的肌肉运用，直到他计数到第五十八下的时候（在Spock的记录中，这已经是个不错的记录），Jim表现出无法持续的状态。Spock意欲开口用人类的方式激励他，但是当他Jim只是稍作调整，他那双蔚蓝色的眼睛看起来透着一股坚持，但是他在思考些什么，为什么要噘着嘴呢？


	7. workout 1 Spock/Jim 2（待更）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续教练Spock/泳部Jim

Jim结束了傍晚的训练，走出游泳馆，看见那个熟悉的瓦肯男人站在不远处的一棵树下正看向他这边。  
他笑着快步过去，乐呵呵的朝Spock打了个招呼，脸上的笑容甜蜜的让人沉溺，Spock也抬起手略显拘谨的回应了Jim，两人会和会后肩抵着肩往学院的娱乐区走去。

星舰论坛

[系列帖]你永远没法比较他的眼睛和泳池的颜色哪个更蓝——系列012帖

楼主：宇宙金发小甜心花痴病号1号  
主楼  
——————————————————————————————————  
该死的操纵飞船模拟测试，完美错过今天Jim的训练【咬手绢】  
所以今天的Jim有更闪亮吗？  
新机型上了吗  
101楼

楼上，远比你想的更...我得缓缓...亲爱的楼下请代劳告知楼上今天错过了什么。  
吉姆小天使  
102楼

我失恋了，抱歉，楼下的接。  
肉体赛高  
103楼

 

我也听说了，心情复杂，虽然之前有看出来点苗头，但是完全没往那里想啊。  
大屁股关爱协会  
104楼

一言难尽。  
艹艸  
105楼

等等...一个个的是干吗？！表吓我啊，来个人说说到底怎么回事啊。  
新机型上了吗  
106楼

吉姆的专楼是这个吗？  
==  
107楼

回复楼上空降，是的。你看看首楼不就知道了嘛。  
新机型上了吗  
108楼

不好意思，以前没进过专楼，主要因为吉姆过去给我的感觉很直，所以没什么兴趣。现在我要蹲这个楼了。  
==  
109楼

什么叫感觉很直...囧。今天的楼我有点看不懂了，潜水新人求指教。  
==.  
110楼

吉姆有男朋友了。  
啪啪啪啪啪  
111楼

【流泪】望周知  
肉体赛高  
112楼

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
新机型上了吗  
113楼

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴+1  
==.  
114楼

等下，前段时间不是还和个安多利人传交往嘛，虽然我没信过。  
新机型上了吗  
115楼

所以我说吉姆之前看起来很直，都是那些乱来的传闻，害我错过那么多。  
==  
116楼

有人想和我一起八一八他和瓦肯人是什么时候勾搭上的吗？  
==  
117楼

瓦肯人？！！！！  
==.  
118楼

我之前也说了，感觉在健身房的时候，我就看出来点什么了。  
大屁股关爱协会  
119楼

抓住土豪屁股，求详细，我基友和我说的时候，我还一直不相信。  
120楼  
争取偷渡

咳咳，他们时常会有些肢体接触，比较亲密的那种，就是我的常识里瓦肯人绝对不会有的亲密。像是扶着腰做牵引，抓着膝盖做仰卧起坐之类的，我还见过一次Spock握着Jim的手拉他坐起来。  
大屁股关爱协会  
121楼

！这一定是假的瓦肯人！  
新机型上了吗  
122楼

说好的瓦肯人不和人肢体接触的呢，他们的手是不是特别敏感的那种，好像接吻就是用手...天，打完这几个字，我自己都细思恐极。  
争取偷渡  
123楼


End file.
